Miri's Journal
by romance-addict44
Summary: Excerpts from Miri's diary. Don't tell her you read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You hopefully know what's mine and what isn't. If it came from Tamora Pierce, it's hers, not mine.

* * *

Just after Midsummer

Dear Diary.

There. It is written. I feel all the more pathetic for writing it down because it is physical evidence hat I actually had the gumption to think it.

In all honesty, it's not just my pathetic-ess that has gotten me to write the dreaded words 'dear diary'. I decided the best course is just to stick with the stereotypical heading. Because I couldn't come up with anything more creative. Do you think it would sound better if I said 'dear Josephine'? or 'dear me' (That last one sounds like something my grandmother would say)? Certainly not. Because after all, I am not writing in a 'josephine', or a 'me'. I am writing in a DIARY!! However much I don't want to admit it, that is still what I am doing.

So, in short, please don't judge me for being so hopelessly un-creative and stereotypical. I try very hard not to be (sometimes) and it appears that diaries shall be one area in which I will fail miserably at this.

Signed,

Miri

mental note: Find hiding place safe from obnoxious trainees.

note to self: You're pathetic.

* * *

The first day of Midwinter.

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day of Midwinter. Kind of obvious if you actually took the time to read the date...(not that you should be reading this in the first place!).

I hate Holidays.

It's official, that after today, I will never enjoy another holiday (Fear not, this will not be another pointless rant). Midwinter is not usually one of my favorite holidays, simply because it's so cold out, but the events of today have inspired me to hate holidays in general.

This morning started pleasantly enough. I was having a perfect dream about...well, I don't really remember what it was about, but you get the point.

Then I woke up. Or rather, was woken up. My commander and best friend in the whole world, Evin Larse somehow climbed in my bedroom window (how he managed this I can't figure, as my bedroom's on the second floor. I also can't figure why he didn't just use the door. It's so much easier). This was all under the pretense of 'going shopping'. In truth, I think he wanted to turn me into a holiday hater. Due to his valiant efforts, I am sure to become a lonely old spinster who yells at children for sneezing near her house. If this was his intention, I can assure you he has succeeded admirably.

Somehow (with Evin there are a _lot _of somehows) he managed to convince the other member of our trio, a girl named Kim, to meed us outside the Rider barracks. At the ungodly hour of six in the morning. This means that I was woken at about five, because despite all my reassurances, Evin seems convinced I need nearly an hour to get ready in the morning. Honestly, if I took that long, I would have dropped out of the Riders long ago. So I was forced, against my will, to drag my sorry bum outside on the first day of Midwinter. Or rather, Evin did the dragging and I did the protesting.

Kim, who has a huge crush on Evin (what she sees in him, I'll _never _know) spent the day making cow eyes at him while he asked my opinion on any number of random objects that struck his fancy.

There was one I liked - a polished paperweight made of some sort of green stone with purple veins. As for the rest of them; this was too girly, that was ugly, that one was too much like something from my grandmothers house...I still don't know what one he ended up getting, if any. I still can't see why we had to go shopping at all, let alone why I had to come.

We ate lunch at an Inn Kim recommended - some tavern called the Dancing Dove. My drink was warm and the pasty cold in the center.

Once we arrived back at the Barracks, I discovered Adelyn, Drew and Aaron playing a game of Caps, a game that has recently become popular with the Riders. I don't understand it, and doubt I ever will. Of course Evin's an expert, and he wanted to sit there and play a round, which quickly became several hours. Of course Kim and I sat there and watched him sweep the table, having nothing better to do. At least the talk is interesting, and I've got a basic idea of the game now. One would hope so, after sitting through thirteen rounds worth. I know now that the results of this game are you losing all your money to Evin. All the more reason for me not to play. I haven't got any money to lose, let alone to Evin.

It's already two in the morning and I can't fall asleep - Buri's dog is howling (why on earth did I ever let Evin convince her a dog was a good idea?) and there's a cricket somewhere near my ear that won't shut up. This has not been a good day. Is it any wonder I've decided to hate holidays?

note to self: hire someone to steal that idiotic dog.

Signed,

Your holdiay hating, sleep needing, dog murdering Miri

* * *

The Day after.

Dear Diary,

I feel like such an idiot. This morning when I woke up I found Evin's gift waiting at the foot of my bed. (I'd given him a family of carved wooden ducks). Inside was the paperweight.

Signed,

One thoroughly idiotic and confused Miri Fisher


	2. Chapter 2

Near Harvest. Day before Full Moon.

Dear Diary,

I am bored(Obviously, if I'm writing in this old thing again). And I wouldn't be writing in here again if I hadn't found in the bottom of my saddlebags(I really have no idea how it got there) and if Evin wasn't determined not to engage in any form of real conversation at the moment. I tell myself this so I don't feel so pathetic, but it's not working too well.

We've had nearly a week of rain on end and the whole of Seventeenth is covered in mud. I think it has become so ingrained in my skin that I will have a slightly brown tint for the rest of my days. Aside from the mud, the endless rain has done little to improve our already failing spirits. The world seems so dreary and the mud seems so endless that it's no wonder everyone's so utterly miserable. There hasn't been anything exciting to do in nearly as long as we've been out here, so it's no wonder that everyone's bored out of their mind. 'Exciting' is here defined as 'something other than attempting riding in a straight line and attempting to keep dry and mud-free'.

I can't think of any other pointless bit of anything to put in here, unless I were to try and describe the mud. And the consistency of mud is just as mind-numbingly boring as staring at the backside of the pony in front of me, so I'll pass on that.

Signed,

One Extremely Bored and Wet Miri

* * *

the Day After.

Dear Diary,

Still nothing interesting. I'm still bored. Ergo, I'm writing in this miserable excuse for a journal again. I've decided that Evin is being unusually moody, even for him. He appears to be lost in thought, which is scary. Evin is not one often prone to great bouts of thought, though I suppose anything would be better than staring blankly into the rain. I'm starting to wonder what he's thinking about, although it's probably equally as boring as this whole bloody trip.

I'm going to try and get him to quit thinking and talk to me. I really would like to hear some horribly tacky jokes right about now.

Gosh, I am desperate, aren't I? I'd say the sun is melting our brains, but I haven't seen the sun in several days, so that wouldn't make sense. Maybe the mud I'm sure I've got in my ears is eating away at my brain to the point where I actually want to hear Evin crack some dreadfully terrible joke. If I can get him to talk, most likely all he'll want to talk about is..something just as awful as this weather. Actually, with my luck, whatever he's got to say will likely be even worse than that.

I don't know if I can even _think _of something worse than the weather.

Signed,

One Hopelessly Desperate and Brainless Miri

* * *

Several Days Later. Perhaps Five.

Dear Diary,

At least the weather is looking up. The rain is letting up, and we've glimpsed the sun for the first time in nearly a week and a half. Evin is still as hopeless as ever, though at least he's resumed talking. Unfortunately, all he's talking about is how beneficial this trip has been, and unless he considers 'beneficial' to be mind-numbing boredom(and I can think of no possible way for that to be good for us), then I don't know what he's talking about. We haven't done a single useful thing yet, and I still haven't figured out why Buri ordered Seventeenth out in the first place. Two weeks riding through the woods with no purpose at all doesn't sound like Buri, but that's what this is looking very much like. I'm not even sure where we're going anymore. This is the sort of thing she has the trainees do.

I'm beginning to think I'm starting to dry out. That thought scares me, and is scares me that I'm afraid of being dry. I really think the rain and mud combination has effected our brains in some horrendous way.

Signed,

One Not-Quite-As-Wet Miri

* * *

A?N: HOORAY!! I finished a second part. I think I like the first part better than this one, but maybe not. And don't worry, this does have a point (perhaps). It's not just meant to confuse you, though it probably will. I know it confuses me.

Anyway, sorry about the wait!


End file.
